Nishimura to the Rescue
by notnecessarilyinbetween
Summary: Five times Nishimura thought he was helping, and the one time he actually did. Not Nishimura/Natsume.
1. Chapter 1

Nishimura to the Rescue!

Rated T  
Natsume Yuujinchoud does not belong to me, but if it did Natsume would be getting a huuuuge hug!  
Please enjoy!

* * *

"Eeeh, what is taking Natsume so long!" Nishimura paced up and down the rows of the classroom, "We were supposed to go home together!"

Kitamoto watched Nishimura walk up the aisle for the 34 time before replying, "I don't know, maybe he ran into Tanuma or something."

"But it has already been an hour, and he said he would show us a sake spring!"

"It hasn't been an hour, now sit down and wait, he will be back soon."

Not two minutes later Nishimura was back to pacing, "That's it, I am going to find him!" He raced out of the room ignoring Kitamoto's protests.

"Um...I can't, I am meeting with Nishimura-kun and Kitamoto-kun and-

"Natsume -kun, please come karaoke with us! It will be a huge party!"

Natsume was not in a situation he was used to, surrounded by youkai, yes, he could deal with that, in fact he would much rather deal with that at the moment. He had gone to Taki's classroom to see if she wanted to come with them to the spring when a swarm of girls surrounded him.

"I...uh... really have to be going...my friends have been waiting a while-"

"Just come with us Natsume-kun, we've been trying to round up people and if you come we will have just enough for a discount!" A chorus of pleases followed the statement and Natsume slowly backed into the wall.

"I-err-I-"

"NATSUME~ I've been looking for you, I meant to return these magazines you gave to me!" Natsume caught a glimpse of Nishimura pushing through the crowd of girls and grabbed the gestured magazines. The girls looked at what was in Natsume's hand and backed away, mumbling about another time. Confused Natsume looked down.

"Saved you didn't I!" Nishimura smirked in triumph he was waiting for Natsume to smile but he stayed deadly quiet, "Natsume?"

"Nishimura-kun … why did you just hand me porn?"

"To help you get away from those girls of course!"

Kitamoto had had enough of waiting in the classroom and decided to go after his errant friends. He had just stepped into the hallway when he caught sight of them. Nishimura was running down the hall, tears streaming from his eyes because he was laughing so hard, behind him was Natsume holding up a rolled up magazine and shouting.

Nishimura caught site of Kitamoto and hollered "I MADE NATSUME ANGRY… OUCH, Natsume!"

Kitamoto stepped back into the classroom and slowly slid the door closed.

"WAIT, Kitamoto, help me, HELP ME"

_THWACK_

* * *

Ahahaha...ha..ha... um.. I'm back? I'm soooo sorry, I have no excuse... but please read and review and don't hurt me~

~not necessarily in between


	2. Head Desk

Here is chapter 2, yes this story does have plot in case you were wondering, but that doesn't matter until later, please read and relax!

It was lunch hour and Tanuma had walked over to class 2 to see if Natsume wanted to go eat together. Natsume had been busy for the last week with another youkai fiasco, and Tanuma had brought some extra manjuu to share with him. He slid the door open only to find a very peculiar scene. Natsume was asleep at his desk with his head propped up against his arm (no, that wasn't the peculiar part). In front of him holding a large paper towel roll was Nishimura who was glaring daggers at Sasada.

"Nishimura, Natsume needs to wake up, it's lunchtime!"

"No! I am the defender of Natsume's slumber! He needs sleep more then lunch!" Nishimura fiercely whispered, raising his "sword" at Sasada.

"If he eats more then he wont be as sleepy, you know he is anemic, so we need to make sure he eats," Sasada raised her voice while trying to reason with Nishimura, but this enraged his fury further."SHHHH! It is my duty to protect Natsume while he slumbers in class…" Nishimura went off on a whispered tangent, swinging the roll back and forth.

"Oh, Tanuma, what's the matter?" Taki popped up behind Tanuma's back in the doorway, "weren't you going to pick up Natsume?"

"T-Taki-san!" Nishimura stepped back in surprise, but his foot got stuck on the leg of Natsume's chair. He stepped back again and pushed the chair out, which caused Natsume's head to fall on the desk with a resounding crack.

Tanuma and Taki rushed forward, and Sasada glared at Nishimura.

"You alright? Natsume?" Tanuma tried looking into his eyes to see if they were dilated, but when Natsume looked up his eyes were quite sharp. They were also focused entirely on one person.

"Nishimura…" a low growl came out of Natsume's throat, and Tanuma was convinced that Natsume had been possessed, because there was no way he could have sounded like THAT.

Nishimura dropped his paper towel roll and bolted from the room.

"Are you going to chase him Natsume?" Sasada looked back and forth from him to the door, while Taki looked concerned with the large bump appearing on Natsume's forehead.

"No, I'm going to the nurse," Natsume stood up and walked out the door.

"Well that went better then I expected," Sasada smiled as she watched Taki and Tanuma trail after Natsume.

...

"Natsume, where are you going?" Nishimura caught him before he left class.

"Ah, Taki and I are going to work on homework," Natsume shyly grinned.

"Let's go, Natsume," for the second time that day Taki stood in the doorway to classroom 2, "oh, sorry, is he coming too? I thought it was just going to be us..."

"No, we were just talking, see ya Nishimura," Natsume walked off with Taki, not looking behind him, but soon a voice floated past his ears.

"TRAITOR, NATSUME YOU TRAITOR!"

* * *

~not necessarily in between


	3. Damsel in Distress

Hi,*sheepish grin*, I'm back! Now that school is almost over I will try to make sure I do not go on crazy hiatuses again... sorry...

Anyway, please read and enjoy

"Nishimura, I am fine!" Natsume struggled to voice. He had been in gym class when a youkai had suddenly appeared, attacking him and draining his powers. His collapse has caused such a commotion that Nishimura had run over from where he had been playing basketball to help Natsume out, if one could call it helping…

"You need to eat more beef Natsume!" Nishimura lugged him up the stairs to the nurse's office.

"I'm fine, please let me down!" Natsume shouted, then quickly became silent as Taki rounded the corner.

Taki stood stock still at the sigh of Nishimura carrying Natsume bridal style through the halls of the school. Natsume tried to hide his head, but jerked around when a shutter sound went off. Taki stood silently laughing holding her camera out in front of her.

"This one is even better then the last picture I took!" She trotted off happily to go show Tanuma her new picture.

Silence ensued as Nishimura just stood there and Natsume grumbled unceremoniously.

Finally Natsume broke the silence, "I can go to the nurse's office on my own," and swung down from his arms.

"...See ya Nishimura," Natsume stumbled off into the direction of the nurse

After school Natsume and Kitamoto had to pry Nishimura off of the spot he was still stood at, and walked him home.

"Come on Nishimura, it wasn't that bad, it just means that Taki has a picture of you now, right?"

Silence.

"...Thanks…" Natsume's voice broke out startling Nishimura from his reverie, "for helping me…"

Nishimura began to smile again and threw his arm over Natsume's back. Smiles appeared on both of his friends faces too.

When they finally got to Nishimura's house, Natsume said his goodbyes, but then handed Nishimura and envelop.

"Hmm?" Nishimura opened the envelop and dropped it to the ground as he raced after a fleeing Natsume.

"Dear Nishimura-kun,

Natsume told me that you would like a copy of the picture from earlier,so I printed one out for you."

Sincerely,

Touru Taki

* * *

~Not Necessarily in Between


End file.
